The Unwanted Servant
by xo-silver lined clouds-xo
Summary: A seventeen year old girl who grew up in the world of monster step mothers and evil step sisters escapes late one night. On her path to discovering a better life she encounters many people, along with many obstacles. First story!
1. Important authors note Please read

Hello!

Okay this is just to let you all know that I am starting a 're-editing' process on all of my chapters... so I probably wont have a new chapter up for a while... BUT!!! I am going to be changing up the chapter's a bit... and grammar, spelling and ALL THAT FUN STUFF! But really... I have some ideas and since I'm not to fond of where the stories going.. I'm just going to change it a tad... jazz it up and try and make it original! Okie dokie?! So probably by the latest of next Friday, I will have chapter one totally re-done (right now its pretty horrible:D!!). I hope you guys don't mind but some of the chapters are REALLY bugging me and I really need to change some things!

Hope your not to mad at me. :D!

-xo-silver-lined-clouds-xo-

P.S: I WILL BE changing the NAME of this story! The Unwanted Servant... well it's old and not very creative so! Byee!


	2. Preview

Hi there. This story is going under major CONSTRUCTION! So please stick with me. This chapter is a total piece of scum. lol If you really want to read it... be my guest and go onto the second chapter. But it is not all that great. Anyway... if you want to wait for a little while I will have my first 're-done' chapter completed in a week. And if you really want you can read through a preview of what I have to far... lets just say its an introduction. lol.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Alexandria was the daughter of James the Duke of Kyrrian. Her mother died when she was only seven years old and the only memory she has left of her was a golden chain necklace. Alexandria has pure blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She is about five foot six and is now 17 years old. Three years ago her father remarried to the 'hideous' Lady Claire. Lady Clara was very tall with very dark brown hair. Alexandria concluded almost two seconds after she saw her that she didn't like her. Her two daughters were even more hideous. They had the same dark brown hair as there mother and the same brown eyes. Alexis had heard of the two and their mother from other families, many of them friends of my father. But strangely, Alexis's father always looked past those comments, and would always say something positive about her. Alexis knew her father loved Lady Claire and that was alright. But it was the fact that Alexis didn't believe that she loved him back. She could remember every exact detail of when she met them. _


	3. Chapter 1

**First chapter finally up. Sorry it took so long. I wanted to plan everything out before I started. Anyway Enjoy! **

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Alexis sat next to the window, looking out at the dark stormy sky. It had been like that for almost three days now, rain pouring from the heavens and the wind, blowing viciously. She sat there for hours, not really watching the rain anymore, but lost in thought. He father, had left just days before on business and Alexis had been stuck alone, with her step-mother, Claire and her two daughters Sandra and Faith until her father arrived back.

The sound of a horse trotting instantly made Alexis come back to the real world. The figure was nearing the house quickly. She couldn't pick out who it was because the person was heavily cloaked. Alexis got up from where she was sitting and hurried downstairs to let the person in. When she opened the door, she felt the cool spring wind rush into her home. A man in his mid thirties stood at the door. He had shoulder length dark brown hair and grey-green eyes. Alexis was about to ask who the man was but he spoke first.

"Good day, I'm Sir David, one of the knights of the Kings palace. I am here to inform you, with my deepest sympathy..." Alexis looked puzzled. Rain started to fall into the house.

"Oh, sorry. Do come in." A look of overwhelming grief was written in the mans eyes as he stepped into the house. Alexis shut the door and led him to the sitting room. As he sat on the couch, she perched herself across from him in an armchair.

"Now, you were saying you had something to tell me?"

"Yes, I do." He took out a letter from his pocket and handed it to Alexis. It was a little rumpled and wet, but Alexis quickly opened it. As Alexis read, she stared in horror at the words written in front of her eyes. She re read it over, finally realising what was being explained in the letter. Tears formed in her eyes and the words on the paper suddenly became blurry. Alexis felt a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"We found his belongings just south of here, near the mountains. But there were ogre tracks everywhere, and we found the bones of his horse nearby." He hesitated. "They've been coming through villages around the area and killing almost everyone. The king has ordered men from all around the area to defend themselves and keep their wives and children in hiding. They will come here and eventually Frell. The ogres that killed your father will pay for what they've done."

His expression changed dramatically, from sympathy to anger, when he spoke there last few words. Alexis felt almost sorry for the ogres, but then she remembered that they were the ones that killed her father.

Alexis heard footsteps coming down the stairs and turning the corner, into the sitting room. Alexis glanced up to see Lady Claire, a.k.a step-monster looking angry and utterly confused.

"Alexis! You never told me we had guests!" She smiled at David and then looked back at Alexis. "Go upstairs to your room until you are presentable, and then come back down and prepare supper."

Alexis handed the letter back to Sir David so he could show it to her step mother, and ran upstairs to her room. A few tears trickled down her pale cheek. Alexis could taste the salty tears as they neared her mouth. When she reached the top of the stairs she saw her two step-sisters coming out of their room. They must have heard the commotion downstairs. As Alexis quickly walked past them, she could hear them whispering.

"What's her problem?" Sandra asked quietly.

"Who cares, she's only a servant." Faith answered. Sandra laughed.

"An unwanted one at that..."

Alexis couldn't take it anymore. She ran even faster up to her tiny room in the attic. Once inside, Alexis buried her face in her pillow. The tears began to form again and this time, Alexis couldn't hold them in. Memories of her and her father appeared in her mind.

**_Flashback with Alexis, at the age of four, and her father._**

_Alexis ran through the large meadow filled with all kinds of bright and beautiful flowers. The grass reached up to her stomach and as she ran through it, her long blond hair flew backwards untamed. She looked back to see her father behind her, jogging and calling out to her._

"_I'm going to get you princess!" He shouted. Alexis laughed and started running even faster. _

"_No you won't! You're to slow." _

"_Uh Oh! Slow is for old people! Now you've done it!" Her father quickened his pace. _

_Suddenly, Alexis's foot got tangled in some of the grass._

_She fell. _

_Screaming was heard from the four year old. Her father rushed to her side._

"_Daddy! It hurts! It hurts real baddy!" _

"_Show me where it hurts."_

_Alexis pointed to her knee and when he touched it lightly, she cried even harder._

"_Shhh... Don't cry." He said calmly, brushing away her tears._

"_I know something that might make it feel better." He kissed her knee. Alexis looked at him, confused._

"_W-What w-was that f-for?"_

"_I kissed it better! Did it help?" He asked. She raided her small eyebrow at him. _

"_No."_

"_Will this?" He made a funny face. Alexis giggled._

"_You silly. But yes it did. Thank you mucchy." She smiled and hugged him._

"_But, daddy still wants to get that checked out. Let's go to the healers." Her eyes grew wide and she move away slightly._

"_No, No! I'm not going." She pouted and crossed her arms._

"_Please? We really need to make sure your okay."_

"_I'm fine. No healer. They scary." He gave her a frustrating sigh. _

"_Alexis honey, you've got to trust me. We really need to go." She pouted again. "Do you trust me? I won't let them hurt you. I Promise." _

"_Yes daddy, I trust you."_

"_Good. Now let's go. We don't want to have to wait in line!" He picked her up and started to walk toward the dirt road, leading to the village. _

"_I wove you daddy." Alexis said sweetly._

"_I love you too darling."_

Alexis sighed. She was so carefree back then. The time when it was only Alexis and her father. Her best friend was her father, and they had so much fun together. But, it's not all a happy story. A year later, Alexis's father remarried and he couldn't have picked a meaner step mother than hers.

Alexis soon felt her eyes close, and she fell into an uneasy sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

**April 14th, two weeks later.**

It was the day of the funeral. Alexis woke late that day, to the sounds of baby blue jays chirping in delight as their mother fed them their latest meal. Alexis sighed. She had spent the last few days sulking around the house in misery. Even the birds outside her window couldn't bring her the tiniest bit of joy. Her father had meant the world to her, and she knew that today would be exceptionally hard on her. Downstairs, Alexis heard her step mother, pacing and ordering the maids about. Alexis quickly hurried out of her bed and into her closet, taking out a cool, light blue sundress, and a pair of embroidered blue flats. They were one of the only decent pairs of shoes in her wardrobe. She had bought them for herself a few months ago, during the mid winter festival. After she was dressed, Alexis walked silently downstairs, and went into the kitchen, trying to go unnoticed. Unfortunately, it failed. She never was very good at being stealth.

"Alexis, thank the gods above, you're finally awake! What took you so long?! I need you to pick up the dresses for this afternoon at the tailors immediately." He mother insisted.

"But-" Alexis tried to make an excuse; she really didn't feel very social.

"No buts! I expect them here by noon. Tell Patrick that I will pay him tomorrow." With that, she walked out of the kitchen. _'How does she expect me to get them and come back by noon?' _

"I can already imagine what a great day it's going to turn out to be." Alexis stated sarcastically, to no one in particular.

The kitchen door opened and Bella, the cook, and servant of the household, walked inside. Her rosy lips were curved upward in a large, friendly smile.

"Well good morning sleepy head! I trust you had a wonderful doze." She said, laying down her basket of food on the wooden countertop. Alexis rolled her eyes.

"Yes, of course I did. I better get going soon... Miss cranky out there asked- scratch that, more like demanded me to go and get the dresses for this afternoon. Uhh. For god sakes you'd think they would still be grieving, not picking out a new wardrobe." With that said Bella's expression changed.

"How are you holding up, Hun?" Worry obviously stricken in her voice. Alexis looked up into Bella's bright green eyes. She had a way of doing this to Alexis, making her open up and let out all of her true feelings.

"I'm... not that good actually." Alexis said, vision blurring. Bella walked toward her.

"Your fathers' death has taken a toll on all of us Alexis. Just know that you're not alone in this. If you ever need to talk, I'm here." Alexis smiled lightly.

"Thanks Bella. I don't know what I would do with out you by my side."

"Sometimes dear, I wonder the same thing." Bella laughed at her statement. "Now hop to it! You need to get to the tailors soon or your mothers going to have a fit!"

"See you later then." Alexis walked to the large wooden door, opening it and letting sunlight filter through the room.

Alexis walked briskly down the dirt roads and into the market. Since it was nearing lunch, the market was very crowded. Alexis quickly dodged through a maze of people and turned right, into a small brick building.

As she walked through the door, the bell rang. The owner, a tall, dark-haired middle aged man, came out from the room at the back of the store. When he noticed Alexis, he waked toward her, a broad grin on his face.

"Good Morning Alexis. I haven't seen you in a while. Come to pick up the dresses for this afternoon are we?" He walked to the back on the store and picked up three dresses from a rack.

"Yes, I'm sort of on a time schedule too, so I can't stay very long."

"Then I will try not to keep you long. It seems there is a dress here for you too? Not anything special like your mothers now, but it is quite decent." Alexis nodded, clearly surprised that her step mother had bought her something. Patrick laughed at the look on her face.

"I see you're shocked. I couldn't expect any different reaction however, I was surprised myself when she requested it. I guess your mother's warming up to you." He said, Alexis snorted.

"Yeah right. That will be the day."

"You never know. But, she probably has her reasons." He said, putting the dresses on the counter.

"I'd really like to know those reasons right now, but I must get going, she'll have a fit if I'm not home soon." Alexis picked up the dresses and headed for the door.

"She told me to tell you that she would pay you the next time she saw you. Is that alright?"

"That's okay. Goodbye Alexis, my sympathy to you and your family." He called after her.

"Thank you. Good day now." She left and hurried back to her home, thinking about how hard that afternoon would be.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Sorry if it's boring and stuff... I hate the first chapter. But I had to do it. Thank god it is over. Now I can start the juicy stuff... yay!! The funeral will be in the next chapter... and I'm hoping to get that started later today. **

**Now, click the purple button and review. Please?! Constructive comments are welcome. But please no flames? Tootles!**

**-xo-silver-lined-clouds-xo-**


End file.
